Birthday
by under.that.sun
Summary: A one shot in occasion of Law's birthday, LawxLuffy, yaoi - manxman, AU.


**A.N. I wouldn't be me if I got to know stuff like this on the last minute… Today is Law's birthday! And I didn't know! So this is my short little drabble how Luffy and Law celebrate his birthday…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, look at the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did, I would have known that today is Law's birthday!**

I quietly slipped out of my lovers embrace and turned off his alarm clock, he was supposed to be working in the hospital today, but I arranged so that they gave him a day off. I silently putted on the bathrobe he gave me on my birthday, it was red and had tiny straw hat painted on it, I simply loved it.

Once I quietly got in the kitchen I started making breakfast Sanji taught me to cook for the last month, it was hard, but I finally could bake pancakes. When the pancakes were done I made coffee, it was something I learned to do fast after we started dating. Law was terrified by my one attempt to make coffee and the next day off he spent teaching me how to do it properly.

I put everything on a tray I borrowed from Sanji and went to the bedroom, Law was still sleeping silently. He looked so peaceful that instead of waking him up, I put the tray on the desk that was in the corner of the room, threw my bathrobe off and slipped in next to him.

I nestled closer to his warm body, I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist and bring me even closer. "Why are you so cold Luffy-ya?"

I snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath of his the scent lingering around him, he smelled a little bit like vanilla ice cream on a hot sunny day. "I made you breakfast."

I felt the chest I was pressing to to vibrate as Law chuckled, he kissed my forehead. "You made me breakfast? And didn't eat them yourself? For what I had the honor for this?"

I felt blush come across my cheeks; he teases me whenever he gets the chance. "It's your birthday silly."

He chuckled again and lifted my face up so he could kiss me. "Yea, it is, now I need to get up or I will be late for my shift."

I cast my hands on his neck and didn't let him get out of bed. "No you won't. You don't need to go to work today…"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Really? You made the arrangements?"

I nodded. "Yea, I have stuff planned for you today…"

A smirk appeared on my lover's face; a smirk that promised nothing good for most people, but for me it promised well spent time with my lover. "Hmm, does it include a delicious desert in bed?"

I sat in his lap. "Of course it does, I know what you like the most…"

Law's hand travelled under the fabric of my boxers and I let out a soft moan. "It seems like it…"

His warm hand started rubbing my waking erection and I let out another moan. "Laaaaw~"

"Yes Luffy-ya?"

I put my hands in his hair and tugged his head for a kiss, I completely gave in to his pace and accepted every twist he made with his tongue. We parted panting, but I could see sparks waking up in his beautiful grey eyes. "I will" I took a deep breath "let you do anything you want today…"

Law's eyes started to shine with excitement and he slowly tapped his fingers through my cheeks, one finger after another. "You sure? I will tease you~"

Law's POV

I watched as Luffy-ya's cheeks became even redder and he nodded; this going to be one interesting birthday then… I took my slender lover in my hands and laid him down on the bed, I brushed my fingers through his neck and he shuddered, neck is Luffy-ya's sensitive spot.

I bit his earlobe and started brushing my hands up and down his tight while licking and biting his neck. A long shudder went through his body and he moaned. I felt my own boxers get tighter be hearing his moans; I will need to get rid of them soon.

My tongue travelled to the front of my lover's neck and I sucked the middle of it right beside his Adam's apple; there will probably be a party in the evening and I want everyone to see that I enjoyed my birthday present. That earned another moan from Luffy-ya and I felt my now full erection flinch; it will have to wait for its turn, I want to tease him more that to satisfy my own needs.

I let my hands to travel up and squeeze his nipples Luffy-ya gasped loudly and put his hands into my hair and tried to push my down to his flinching and dripping with pre-cum erection. He gets aroused so easily… My tongue traveled to his hard nipples, I took one into my mouth and sucked it, Luffy-ya moaned out my name "Laaaaaaaw~"

I bit his nipple harder and licked my way to the other; I can't leave it forgotten, can I? I licked all the way around the nipple without touching it and when my little lover rocked his body closer to mine, I finally gave a lick to it. He let go of my hair and gripped the sheets.

I let my hands wander again and this time they started to spin around Luffy-ya's erection, my fingers gently brushed through it, but never stopped. When I was satisfied with torturing his nipples I moved to kiss him; today Luffy-ya is very obedient, he would usually pull me closer with his hands and shove me back with his tongue. But today he lets me do however I please and I can devour his mouth completely…

I slightly pulled away and bit his lower lip. "No resistance today?"

He shook his head and his lust and want filled eyes pierced mine. "I said that I will let you do whatever you want…"

I chuckled and took the lube out of the drawer next to bed, got a little of it on my fingers and let one of my fingers start playing with his hole, I put it in a little bit, but then immediately pulled it out. Luffy-ya shuddered from his toes to the end of his hair. "Laaaw~"

I licked my lips; oh those sounds could probably make me come without touching… I tucked my first finger in completely, that earned me another delicious moan; but it still lacks something… I leaned closer to Luffy-ya's ear. "You can touch me~"

Luffy-ya immediately released the sheet he was holding with his hands and his hands started traveling up my body, when I tucked in second finger and Luffy-ya let in his nails into my skin and moaned. Damn, this is what it was lacking…

I pushed in the third finger and my raven haired lover bulked his hips up asking for me, I gently put my lips on his abdomen and started placing gentle kisses. His hands traveled back into my hair and tried to shove me down to his member that was asking for attention. I pulled away from his stomach and pulled out my fingers. "Patience Luffy-ya, patience."

I took another handful of lube and spread it on my dripping cock; uhh, I have never been so close to coming without doing anything. I slowly started pushing in and heard another wistful moan, when I filled him in completely I stopped and looked over the view in front of me. Luffy-ya's eyes were closed and his face was filled with lust and want, the hickeys I left were already red his body was all slippery.

I pulled out only to slam back in, Luffy-ya moaned and I put my hands on his hips to have a better angle. I started thrusting in and out, I felt moan come out of my mouth and slammed into the tight space. I grabbed tight erection of my lover and starting pumping it along with my thrusts. Luffy-ya's legs somehow got onto my shoulders and I again started slamming in a different angle.

A moan louder than all of what I heard tonight came out of my lover's mouth and I made sure to keep slamming at the same sweet spot. My thrusting became more rapid as I came closer to my orgasm, Luffy-ya suddenly shuddered and came, his insides clenched after one more thrust I came too.

For a moment everything became white and then I opened my eyes again, Luffy-ya wore small happy smile, I pulled myself out and dropped next to him. I turned so I could see his face, Luffy-ya put a small lazy kiss on my lips. "Happy birthday Law."

I wrapped my hands around my lover's waist and closed my eyes lazily. "Hmm, this for sure is a good way to start it…"

**A.N. When I began writing it I remembered that Katasana asked me to do a hard core LawxLuffy, so here it darling! :}**

**P.S. I know that it's not October 6 in most countries, but I managed to finish it while it's still is in my counry!**


End file.
